The smallest Singer
by Little red bookworm
Summary: Set after Firesong. The singers have all gone but what happens when they are needed again.
1. Default Chapter

The smallest singer

Wind on Fire fan Fic

Chapter One

A gift for Ira

….

….

Mist sat next to the fire. He was getting old now. His dark grey coat littered with streaks of little grey lines. His children played happily on the mat all but one. The smallest of the pack, Aria, sat near her father. She had a coat of silky black fur and had liked to listen to the stories her father told; of how he helped Bowman and about the singer people and how he flew.

When her brothers and sisters where taken to new homes she spent more time with the youngest of the children in the house, the little boy. Like his father the small boy could understand her thoughts and responded to them in his own way.

….

….

Aria sat on the big comfy bed, digging her claws in to the blanket to make herself comfy to sit. She spent a lot of time in this since room since Mist had died.

"Aria have you seen by book?" Ira asked the cat as he pulled out draws in search of it.

_Silly humans,_ she thought, _always losing things._

Aria yawned and rested her head on her paws and the boy looked for his book. Taking no notice of his mumblings.

Ira gave up and sat down on the bed next to the black cat. He stroked her glossy coat, thinking how empty the house was now that Falcon had finally got married like Siri. Both his sisters were now happily married

"Ira!" He heard someone call then a knock at his door. "Its me dad, can I come in?"

Ira got up and opened the door.

"A package came for you to day, from Falcon. Your mother has it up in the reading room if you…" Bowman stopped taking as he watched his son race down the hallway towards the reading room.

Bowman chuckled and leaned over to shut the bedroom door.

"I hope your not planning to keep me locked in hear during dinner."

"So I guess your hungry then." Bowman said walking towards the big double bed.

"Yes I am." The cat said stretching out the kinks in her coat.

"Why didn't you ask Ira to feed you then?" Bowman asked knowing how close the two where.

"I was sleeping." The cat said.

Bowman just chuckled and picked the cat up. She reminded him of Mist, and bowman sighed missing his old friend.

….

….

Ira ran all the way to the reading room and arrived out of breath. Opening the door her ran over to his mother who was sitting in the window a book in her hand.

"Hello." Ira said cheerfully

"Hello" Sisi chuckled, seeing him slightly flushed from running.

"Dad said a parcel came for me from Falcon."

Sisi nodded and put her book down. "Here you go." She hand handing him the small package next to her.

Ira's face lit up when he saw the package and gladly took it.

"Thank you" he said as he skipped out of the room back to his own.

Sisi smiled and watched him go. She picked up her book as her other hand ran over the scars on her cheeks reminding her how lucky she was.

….

….

Ira ran back to his room holding the small package close.

"Aria?" he called softly opening his door to see if the cat was still in there. Sighing he walked in and sat on the bed, putting the small box in front of him. He already knew what it was. Falcon had promised to send it to him once she was settled to remind him of all the fun they shared together. He remembered the day she carved the small wooded statue on a visit to his aunt.

He opened the small box and help the small carved wooded figure in his hands. Running a finger over the smooth wood. A smaller version of the real thing, that was unable to sing, but it held all his memories. His own miniature wind singer.

….

….

**A/N:** Hello hope you like it. I'll try and update as soon as I can. :-) I wanted to do a fan fic about Bowman but I changed my mind and chose his son instead.


	2. boat ride

The smallest singer

Wind on Fire fan Fic

Chapter Two

A trip on a boat

….

….

Aria sat under the wooden table. The gentle swaying of the boat making her uneasy. She didn't understand why Ira liked to stay up on deck watching the frothy waves splash against the glossy wooden sides of the boat. Yawning she put her head on her fluffy paws and took a well-earned rest.

Ira sat on the deck listening to the chatting birds fly above him and the sloshing of the waves around him. He sat watching the waves a small statue held tightly in the grip of his hand.

There was not to see except for the rolling waves and endless blue sea stretching out in every direction. Clouds dotted the blue sky, which ran parallel to the sea, showing no hint of rain but hiding the sun from view.

Bowman sat on a bench watch in waves a sleeping Sisi using him as a pillow her long hair blowing gently in the breeze. He watched the sea waiting to the familiar cuts of the land to come in to view, telling him that he was nearly there.

_You excited Kess?_

_Sure am Bow._ Kess replied_. How do you thing everyone is doing since we last visited them?_

The last time Bowman had made this trip was to say goodbye to his father before he joined his wife. Kestrel however lived in Bowman and wasn't with me mother and father.

_I'm sure they are doing fine. Do you miss Mumpo?_ Bowman asked her

_I miss everyone but I get to see them when you do._

_Love you Kess_

Love you Bow 

"We're here," Ira shouted pocketing his miniature wind singer statue and jumping to his feet "look I can see land" he shouted pointing happily

"Be careful Ira" Sis shouted as she yawned not wanting her only son to fall in to the sea.

"You're awake then." Bowman said smiling down at her brushing hair from her face. "You had a long sleep," he said as he leaned down and planted a kiss lightly on her head. "Look's like we are here," he said helping her get to her feet. "I'll go and Pinto's present. Sisi nodded and watched Bowman disappear under deck. Yawning she walked over to Ira who seemed determined to fall over board

….

Bowman picked up the small red box, knocking over a pot of pens.

"Hey do you mind" A small voice called from under the table.

"Aria what are you doing under there" he said picking up the cat.

"Are we nearly there yet" the cat yawned curling up in Bowman's warm arms.

"Yes" he said walking towards the door. "You can have your dinner of fish as soon as we land." Aria didn't hear what Bowman had said as she had once again fallen asleep. Bowman chuckled at her, she reminded him of Mist so much. He shut the cabin door behind her and had his way up deck.

….

Bowman stood next to Sisi, and waved at all the familiar faces that had come to greet them, even though they were only staying a week. Bowman smiled to himself he had finally returned to his homeland once more.

….

….

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews I got more than I thought I would :-) I start study leave this week so I should have more time to work on my fan fics.


	3. dream

The smallest singer

Wind on Fire fan Fic

Chapter Three

Dreams

….

….

People in white and gold haunted the green land marching under the darkening sky. There jaunty music striking terror in all those who listened to its beat. But if you listened hard enough you could hear a peaceful song playing over the music. Bowman didn't have to look around to know whom the people who sang were he knew deep in side who they were. Who was filling his mind with the familiar songs that he thought he thought he had forgotten long ago. He tried to join in but he couldn't match them and he sounded out of tune. He stopped trying when a new voice filled his ears. A soft sweet voice bringing pleasant thoughts with it. He found himself standing there listening in a trance before he started to scan the area below him for whom it belonged to. A boy. A young boy.

Screams tore his eyes away from the boy before he had the chance to get a look at him. He saw a huge black cloud, glittering with white and gold, engulfed all that near it. Panic and worry filled him. He was stuck on top of the hill. He didn't know what to do or how to help. He called out to warn people but no one looked up or seemed to listen to him. He looked for the young boy he had seen a second ago. The boy looked straight at Bowman and the black cloud surrounded him.

Bowman's eyes widened. "IRA NO!" he screamed suddenly recognising the boy as his son. He tried to run but someone gripped his shoulders. "NO" he screamed again trying to break free. But a voice kept whispering his name and the hands still held on.

….

Darkness was soon replaced with a bright white light. He sat bolt up sweat dripping over his body. No hands gripped him any more . He looked around he was no longer standing on a hill watching those around him disappear. He turned to his left Sisi sat next to him. A worried look across her face.

"Oh Bowman" she whispered softly "what's wrong?"

"A dream" he said. Ever since he had arrived in his homeland his nights had been filled with strange dreams. He didn't know if they were the past of not and they didn't make a lot of sense. "But this one was different." He wanted to tell her but he knew she would worry more than he would. "But don't worry I'll be ok soon." He gave her a smile to show he meant it.

Sisi leaned over and kissed him lightly on the cheek "I'll go and get some tea, it might make you feel better."

Bowman watched her leave. Sighing he leaned back against the headrest of the bed, trying to think what this dream meant.

_Kess you there?_

_As always Bow. What's wrong?_

_I'm worried about Ira_

….

….

**A/N:** Hiya. Sorry it's short I shall try and write more next time. Thanks for the reviews :-P Only got about 3 weeks left of exams TT seems a long time but if I keep myself bust it should go quickly I hope that way I can work on my Fan fics more.


End file.
